


moment of truth

by reignofdreams (ninasdreams)



Series: carry on wayward son [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles/ficlets about the Avengers (and Loki).</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Chapter 1: Loki can't seem to escape the yawning abyss.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	moment of truth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this scene:  
> 

It's a moment.

An instant that feels like a hundred lifetimes.

One second he's shielding Jane with his body, the next he's being yanked back by a force he can't escape.

It's the rainbow bridge all over again.

He's helpless, the grating screech of the abyss clamoring excitedly as it drags him back into its cold unforgiving embrace.

His pulse hammers wildly, skin clammy, and he realizes that the dark has come to reclaim him.

For one agonizing moment, he's utterly terrified.

Then he's rolling in the dust, heart pounding and _alive_.

 _Thor_.

Loki breathes, banishes the fear, and rises.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Marking this as complete though I'll likely add more down the road.


End file.
